Simplemente TUYO
by Meixy Soulan
Summary: Dipper en uno de esos días que va al bosque, se encuentra con Bill, pero de la manera común, ya que cuando se encuentra con él, tiene apariencia de humano y uno muy atractivo. Bill le propone un trato, salvar a su familia ha cambio de ser su lacayo, Dipper lo piensa bien, pero acepta. ¿Que ocurrirá? Descubran lo aquí.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1: EL TRATO._**

 ** _Advertencia: Esta historia tiene contenido homosexual, sexual y violento, por favor leer bajo su propio riesgo._**

 ** _Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuese así esto ya hubiese pasado LOL._**

 ** _Nota/Autor: Hola Chicos, ¿como están?_**

 **Narrador Omnisciente**

_Maldita sea, Mabel estás loca… – decía abrazándose así mismo por el frio que hacía, siguió caminando por el bosque, hasta que ya no pudo más y se sentó arrimándose a un gran árbol –

-En otra parte no muy lejana a donde se encontraba Dipper-

_Maldita perra, TE JURO COMO TE ENCUENTRE TE MATARE – grito el rubio enojado, este siguió flotando buscando con la mirada a "B. R." como él le decía, siguió buscando, pero lo único que logro ver fue a Dipper Pines, se acercó a él y lo despertó – Oye, Pino, mocoso despierta – decía moviendo levemente al castaño –

_Ummm… Mabel, déjame… – respondió sonámbulo, moviéndose –

_PINO DESPIERTA – grito ya fastidiado el rubio –

_ AHHH… – dio un grito bastante agudo – ¿Qué demonios?– pregunto asustado –

_y Bueno ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto –

_Es que… bueno yo… me perdí buscando a mi hermana – respondió inseguro de si hablar o no con el muchacho, bueno es normal quien está a esas horas de la noche en el bosque, -además de el- lo miro de pies a cabeza y le pareció bastante atractivo – ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Dipper –

_ Oh mi pequeño Pino, soy Bill Cipher ¿me recuerdas? – pregunto el rubio –

_ ¿Bill? – pensó por un rato en ese nombre, causando enojo a Bill por no recordarle, cuando lo recordó, frunció el ceño – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto –

_Nada, Pino… no espera si quiero algo, quiero hacer un trato contigo Pino – respondió sonriendo descaradamente –

_Para nada, ¿estás loco? – Ya enojado decidió levantarse – no soy estúpido – comenzó a caminar alejándose del "triangulo" –

_DIPPER – se escuchó un grito no muy lejos – CHICO ¿DÓNDE TE METISTE?

_Nos vemos luego, Pino – se despidió y desapareció –

-Pino, digo Dipper quedo desconcertado por el "Nos vemos luego", acaso lo tendría que volver a ver, aunque no estaría mal, el chico era lindo de mirar, muy guapo, cuando aún no sabía quién era le hubiese gustado mucho tener algo con el-

_ESTOY AQUÍ – respondió gritando –

-Al otro día-

_BroBro, ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Mabel –

_Pienso en unas cosas – La niña lo miro como preguntando "¿Qué son esas cosas?" –

_Mabel, ¿acaso hoy no ibas a ver a Grenda y Candy? – pregunto el castaño –

_OH SI, voy a decirle al Tío que me lleve – respondió antes de salir corriendo –

 **Narra Dipper**

-Como no estaba haciendo nada, me lance a la cama para pensar un poco más lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, de tanto pensar me quede dormido-

 **Pesadilla**

_ ¿Mabel? ¿Tío Stan? ¿Dónde están todos? – grite buscándolos por toda la casa, me había empezado a preocupar, pero recordé algo – claro el tío Stan la llevaría a ver a Grenda y Candy- mi preocupación se fue, pero de la nada aparece en un hospital, frente a mi habían dos camillas, escuche el llanto de dos personas, mire tras de mi ahí se encontraban Wendy y Soos quienes lloraban a cantaros, devolví mi mirada a las camillas y camine a la de mi derecha con mucho temor a encontrarme con algo que no quería, levante un poco la sabana que cubría el cuerpo y mire, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no lo creía, mi hermana muerta, lagrimas empezaron a salir, solté la sabana que volvió a caer tapando su cara, camine a la otra camilla, ya imaginando a quien me encontraría, levante la sabana y justo quien imaginaba estaba ahí, Stan, llore con más fuerzas, deje caer la sabana sobre su cara y me empecé a lamentar, salí de allí corriendo y otra vez aparece en otro lugar, ahora estaba espiando? Si así parecía, mire bien por el pequeño espacio que había en la puerta, lo que vi me destrozo era Soos, se había suicidado, se estaba desangrando, " _Esto no puede empeorar_ "-que equivocado estaba- ahora estaba con Wendy, ella estaba conduciendo, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo cual no le permitía ver bien, más encima la lluvia, esto acabara mal y así fue ella al intentar frenar para no chocarse con dios sabe qué cosa, se fue contra el barranco y callo, volví a llorar y gritar, llore y llore, volví a gritar y lamentarme, fue entonces cuando desperté.

 **Fin de la Pesadilla.**

_So-solo fue una… una pesadilla y si ¿no? – baje corriendo y me encontré con Wendy, que hablaba por teléfono con algo de preocupación, la mire extrañado, ella me miro y colgó, se me acerco y empezó a llorar –

_Dipper, Y-yo… T-tu hermana y S-Stan – no quería escuchar salí corriendo en dirección al bosque, cuando ya estuve en lo más profundo me detuve –

_BILL, VEN, APARECE – gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos – hagamos un trato… por favor – llore hasta que el por fin apareció, por primera vez me sentía feliz de verlo –

_Hola Pino – saludo el rubio – te dije que nos veríamos, bueno ¿harás el trato o no? – pregunto sonriendo cínico –

_Fue eso para lo que vine, quiero que los traigas de vuelta, revívelos, también quiero que los cuides, que los protejas a todos, Mabel, Stan, Ford, Soos y Wendy, hare todo lo que sea – dije suplicándole –

_Muy bien Pino – el me sonrío y desapareció, mi vista se empezó a nublar y sentí una inmensas ganas de dormir –

-Al otro día-

_Dipper, despierta el tío Stan dijo que ya bajes a desayunar, oye cerebrito – decía Mabel saltando sobre mí –

_Ummm… ¿Mabel?... – fregué mis ojos con las manos y luego la mire, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la abrace con fuerza – Buen día, hermanita… - ella me correspondió y me miro extrañada –

_Bue-bueno, baja de una vez, cerebrito – se separó de mí y se fue sin antes cerrar la puerta, me levante y camine al baño, me lave la cara y luego fui a buscar ropa –

_Pino, debemos hablar – dijo una voz tras de el –

_ ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pegunte sobre-saltado –

_Vengo para que me pagues Pino – respondió con una sonrisa cínica –

_Bien, ¿Cómo debo pagarte? – pregunte enojado sin mirarlo a los ojos, si lo miraba a los ojos sentiría algo en mi vientre –

_Pues serás mi lacayo, para toda tu vida y aun así mueras aun seguirás siendo mi lacayo, así me debes pagar por tener que cuidar cinco vidas – extendió su mano y yo la acepte frustrado, en mi muñeca aparecieron unas palabras en latín y en mi espalda había algo, no sé qué, porque no alcanzaba a ver – Buen chico – me soltó la mano y me tomo de la barbilla, se acercó peligrosamente y me planto un beso, no sabía porque pero no quería que parase, tarde unos minutos en corresponder, pero lo hice, aunque porque yo ya no podía respirar se separó – pensé que me odias

_Y-yo s-si t-te o-odio – respondí alejándolo de mi –

_Bueno ¿Qué tal y si haces tú primera tarea lacayo? – pregunto sonriendo pícaro –

_O-ok… ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunte sonrojado hasta las orejas –

_Debes….

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí queda esto, ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Bye-Bye, besos y abashos ;) si les dejen reviews, si quieren síganme, eso es todo.**

 **Att: Meixy-san**


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2: Un demonio no se enamora o ¿si?_**

 ** _Advertencia: Esta historia tiene contenido homosexual, sexual y violento, por favor leer bajo su propio riesgo._**

 ** _Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuese así esto ya hubiese pasado LOL._**

 ** _Nota/Autor: Hola Chicos, ¿cómo están? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar :v bueno ya no les molesto._**

 **Narra Bill**

_Debes chupármela – dije acercándome al castaño –

_ ¿QUÉ? N-no haré eso… Bi – un grito proveniente de abajo lo interrumpió –

_Dipper, baja de una buena vez – grito "Estrella fugaz" desde abajo –

_S-sí, ya bajo – me miro nervioso y yo sonreí, robándole un beso –

_Te salvas de esta, pero aun tienes que hacer tu trabajo, _lacayo_ – dije para luego desaparecer –

 **Narra Mabel**

-Baje corriendo a desayunar y me encontré una escena algo ¿rara?, si eso, el tío Stan estaba besando al tío Ford, me sonroje a mas no poder y me escondí-

_Stanley, ba-basta… los chicos pueden bajar y vernos – decía empujándolo y mirando a otro lado con un notorio sonrojo, me arme de valor y salí de mi escondite, pero sin antes hacerme la niña inocente que no sabía que pasaba –

_Buen día, tío Ford… Ummm ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte Stan se hacia el que no entendía y Ford solo mire a otro evitando mi mirada y la de Stan –

_Niña, vienes en mal momento… y ¿tu hermano? – Pregunto alejándose un tanto de Ford –

_Sigue arriba, pronto a de bajar – respondí sonriendo como solo yo sabía –

_Bueno, yo me voy a mi laboratorio – dijo y se fue caminando rápido como si huyese –

_ ¡Oye! No te libras aun, vuelve – grito Stan siguiendo a Ford –

_Tío Stan… ¡DIPPER! – grite mirando las escaleras – DIPPER, BAJA DE UNA BUENA VEZ – escuche que él respondió, pero no entendí muy bien lo que dijo, mientras el bajaba, decidí seguir a Stan y espiar, sigilosamente fue donde ellos estaban, que era nada más ni nada menos que en el cuarto en el cual se encontraba la entrada al laboratorio, Stan tenia acorralado a Ford, mientras lo besaba, me sonroje y no pude evitar sentirme algo, no sé cómo explicar la sensación, pero era algo cálido –

_Mabel… ¿Qué haces? – pregunto mi hermano susurrándome al oído, lo cual hizo que me asustara, hice una señal de que hiciese silencio y que se acercase, lentamente se acercó y se sonrojo por lo que vio, yo reí bajito y Dipper me miro con enojo, me empujo y yo a él, lo cual llamo la atención de ciertas personas –

_ ¿Qué demonios? – Stan nos miró con un muy notable sonrojo, al igual que Ford – chicos… ¿vi-vieron lo que hicimos? – los dos asentimos nerviosos – ¿pueden olvidarlo? – preguntaron en unión mis tíos, Dipper asintió, mientras que yo negué – Ahg… bu-bueno, vamos a desayunar – dijo Stan para luego irse, dejando a Ford, quien ya se había metido al laboratorio –

_Estás loca… – dijo Dipper sin mirarme –

_Si, tal vez – me levante y me fue a desayunar –

 **Narra Bill**

_Bueno, hermanito ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes mala cara? – pregunto Will o como yo le suelo llamar "B. R." sonriendo con amabilidad –

_ ¡Nada!... deja de fastidiar Will – dije enojado, acostado en el sofá –

_Claro, ¿quieres comer algo? – pregunto poniéndose a milímetros de mi cara –

_Sí, pero aléjate de mí – respondí poniendo mi mano en su cara y alejándolo –

_O-ok, amargado, por eso él no te quiere – hablo para luego correr a la cocina, sabiendo que yo le podría hacer algo –

_Grrr… estúpido – gruñí, _Ahg si Mabel no hubiese molestado_ : pensé –

_ ¿Qué andas diciendo de mi tierna Mabel? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido –

_No leas mi mente, yo no ando leyendo la tuya – respondí sentándome en el sofá –

_Ok, ok, pero aun así no hables de ella, es mía, tú quieres a TU "Pino" yo quiero a MI "Estrella Fugaz" – dijo para luego volver a la cocina –

_Ahg, Ok – me tape la cara con las manos frustrado, _¿Qué estarás haciendo, Pino?,_ pensé para luego mirar una foto de el –

 **Narra Dipper**

_Cre-creo que ya no vera de la misma forma al tío Ford y al tío Stan – dije con cara de perturbado –

_Hay vamos, no es para tanto – dijo Mabel sonriendo mientras jugaba con las pesuñas de pato –

_A ja, tal vez para ti, pero yo, no se es algo raro… no es que me de asco, solo que – estaba confundido, realmente no esperaba que ellos fuesen homosexuales o algo parecido –

_Si lo que digas – respondió sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho – Mabel, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a dar una vuelta en el bosque? Estoy aburrido – ella me miro y negó, entonces me fui solo en dirección al bosque, gran error, mientras iba por el bosque, me encontré con Gideon, que al parecer estaba invocando a Bill, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos sin hacer ruido –

_Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominius ventium. Veneforis venetisarium. – Justo en frente apareció Bill Cipher en su forma humana, Gideon miraba a Bill confundido – ¿Quién eres tú?

_Bill Cipher, bueno ¿Qué quieres Gideon? – pregunto sin interés –

_quiero hacer un trato, por eso te invoque después todo, bueno la cosa es que todo el pueblo me odia y quiero que borres los recuerdos de todos y cada uno de ellos para que me vuelvan a amar, además quiero vengarme de los Pines – dijo este sonriendo –

_solo haré lo primero, a cambió de que dejes en paz a los Pines – propuso Bill – y ¿bien, Trato? – dijo extendiendo su mano que tenía una llama azul –

_Ahg… está bien – tomo la mano de Bill y así se cerró el trato –

_Bueno Gideon, ¡Recuerda! _la realidad es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma, compra oro_ , ¡adiós! – y desapareció, deje de darle importancia y me aleje de ahí, seguí caminando y me encontré con una gran casa/mansión -en lo más profundo del bosque- muy bonita, camine cerca de ella y justo salió un chico parecido a Bill, a excepción de que él tenía el cabello celeste y su vestimenta también era en tonos celestes –

_Se va al demonio, ¿Qué se ha creído?, estúpido – decía intentando no llorar –

_Oye, no he acabado, ven que tengo asuntos pendientes contigo – dijo el rubio saliendo de la casa y agarrando con fuerza del brazo al peli celeste –

_Su-suéltame, Bill me duele, suéltame – decía forcejando, agarre valentía de quien sabe dónde –

_ ¡BILL, SUELTALO! – grite con algo de miedo y nerviosismo saliendo de mi escondite –

_Pi-pino, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto soltando al peli celeste –

_Yo… yo estaba paseando y bueno… - respondí mirando al suelo –

_Ho-hola, soy Will Cipher – dijo extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa sincera –

_Un gusto Will – dije extendiendo mi mano para agarrar la de el –

_Muy bien, nenas, TÚ – dijo señalándome – ya que viniste cumple – yo negué frenéticamente y me sonroje –

_ ¿No? Bien te daré un cas… – lo interrumpí para afirma con la cabeza –

_Sí, lo cumpliré – dije nervioso –

_Ok, B. R. me voy, arreglaremos esto en otro momento – dijo para luego arrastrarme a otro lugar –

_ ¿Qué es para ti Will? Y ¿Por qué fuiste tan brusco con él? – el me miro y se detuvo –

_Te responderé solo lo primero, él es mi hermano, somos gemelos – respondió me agarro del brazo con algo de brusquedad y me beso, parecía desesperado, como si estuviese necesitando el beso, correspondí y me aferre a el abrazándolo por el cuello, mientras que el poso sus manos en mis caderas – Pino… haz tu trabajo – dijo desabrochándose la bragueta, me puse en cuclillas y baje su pantalón, junto con el bóxer, dejando a la vista su gran miembro – bueno haz tu trabajo, _Pino_ – dijo lo último de una forma muy sexy -a mi parecer- lo cogí con mis dos manos, eh intente meterlo a mi boca, era lógico que no entrase, lo empecé a lamer como una paleta, primero la punta y luego por su largo, intente meter su miembro lo más que pude y seguí así, hasta que se corrió en mi boca sin previo aviso, lo mire con enojo – bi-bien… he-hecho Pino – dijo subiéndose el bóxer y el pantalón –

_Cállate… Te odio, ahora más que nunca – susurre mirando al suelo con los brazos cruzados –

_Si tú lo dices – me cogió de la barbilla y me beso, no quería corresponder, pero de igual forma lo hice – sabes, me encanta saber que soy el único que te ha besado

_Ca-cállate, yo ya he besado – mentí –

_Mentiras, Pino, yo soy y seré el único que te bese – dijo para luego desaparecer –

_Mierda… ¿ahora como regreso? – idee la forma de regresar, antes de que se preocupasen y bueno cuando llegue, me encontré, que prefiero no a verlo visto nunca, Stan estaba follando con Ford, lentamente y en silencio subí, estuve pensando en lo que había visto hasta que me quede dormido –

 **Bueno~ eso es todo, espero no me maten, no soy buena en estas cosas :'c así que espero y les haya gustado. ¡Recuerden! Si les gusta dejen reviews, si les agrado síganme (no es obligatorio) y eso es todo BYE BYE.**

 **Att: Meixy Soulan.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3: ¡Te quiero a ti!_**

 ** _Advertencia: Esta historia tiene contenido homosexual, sexual y violento, por favor leer bajo su propio riesgo._**

 ** _Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuese así esto ya hubiese pasado LOL._**

 ** _Nota/Autor: Hola Chicos, ¿cómo están?, ¿me extrañaban? Yo sé que sí, Ok no, si vienen por aquí es para leer, así que ya no los molesto._**

 **Narra Mabel**

_Dip, Hermanito ¿Qué buscas? – pregunte a mi hermano que rebuscaba en las páginas del libro –

_Busco sobre un tal Will Cipher – abrí los ojos como platos, _¿¡WILL!?_ – ¿Qui-quién es? – pregunte nerviosa –

_E-es alguien que conocí… es hermano de Bill… Cipher – respondió sonrojado y ¿nervioso?, así parecía –

_Ok, yo me voy… a ver a alguien – dije nerviosa y rascándome la nuca –

_ ¿A quién? – pregunto quitando la mirada del libro y fijándose en mi – respóndeme Mabel

_Te lo diré cuando vuelva – respondí para luego salir huyendo de ahí – Uhhh… demonios, por poco… ¿Por qué Dipper sabe de Will? – me pregunte sin saber responderme –

_Mabel, niña ¿vas a salir? – yo asentí y me fue en dirección al bosque –

_Hola Mabel – saludo Will haciendo que me asustase –

_Ho-hola… Oye – no sabía cómo preguntarle – Tu… ¿Conoces a mi hermano Dipper? – pregunte nerviosa, él se sorprendió, pero luego me miro con ternura –

_Sí… lo conocí ayer ¿Por qué mi amada Mabel? – pregunto acariciando mi mejilla –

_Él estaba investigando sobre ti… era por eso que preguntaba – respondí con un notable sonrojo, sonriéndole –

_Mabel, Yo – se sonrojo mucho y rio nervioso – Yo te amo – me dio un casto beso –

_Will… yo… yo debo pensarlo – dije mirando el suelo con miedo y tristeza – no creas que no te quiero, pero ahora estoy confundida…

 **Narra Bill**

- _Maldición si lo hizo, no puedo creer que voy a cumplir el maldito trato_ pensé irritado al ver la escena en que mi hermano se confesaba a la humana llamada Mabel-

_Ahg, hay que acabar con esto – desaparecí de ese lugar y aparecí en la habitación de Pino, en donde al parecer él no estaba –

_ ¿Qué me ocultas Mabel? – pregunto para sí mismo Pino que salía del baño con tan solo una toalla en la cintura –

_Hola Pino – dije sonriendo –

_Hola – respondió sin mirarme y cuando me miro se sorprendió y su cara se tornó roja – ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Solo quería ver a mi lacayo – respondí sonriendo –

_ ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto enojado –

_ ¡Te quiero a ti! – respondí acercándome para besarlo –

_ ¡NO! – Me empujo sonrojado – Basta… ¿Por qué me besas? Eso no es parte del trato

_Te beso porque te amo – Oops, que delicadeza para decirlo, Bueno mejor tarde que nunca –

_ ¿Qué? ¿Tu? ¿Me amas? – pregunto desconcertado –

_Sí Pino – respondí mirando a otro lado sonrojado –

_ ¡Dipper! – Se escucharon unos pasos que cada vez se acercaban más, hasta que abrieron la puerta – Dipper, el chico que me gusta se me confeso, pero no sé qué responderle, estoy confundida – dijo sin darse cuenta que yo estaba allí – ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Bueno hasta aquí… esta corto lo sé pero bueno que se puede hacer :v dejen reviews… les amo Bye bye.**

 **Att: Meixy Soulan.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Capítulo 4: Te amo._**

 ** _Advertencia: Esta historia tiene contenido homosexual, sexual y violento, por favor leer bajo su propio riesgo._**

 ** _Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuese así esto ya hubiese pasado LOL._**

 ** _Nota/Autor: Hola Chicos, ¿cómo están?, Yo muy bien y si se preguntan porque, es porque, no se los diré, bueno no hazte saber si puedo decírselos, ok ya no molesto, lectores ustedes lean._**

 **Narra Dipper**

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mi hermana mirando a Bill –

_Hola "Estrella Fugaz" veo que aún no le respondes a mi hermano o ¿me equivoco? – pregunto sonriéndole a Mabel –

_Pues… no aun no – _ESPERA ¿¡QUÉ!? Mabel conoce a Will_ , mi cabeza daba vueltas, que no me di cuenta que Mabel me estaba llamando - ¡DIPPER!

_ ¿¡EH!? ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte sin darme cuenta en la situación que estaba –

_De-deberías taparte – señalo mí parte baja, mirando a otro lado con un notable sonrojo –

_Pino, no me tientes – dijo Bill con algo de sangre en la nariz, rápidamente agarre la toalla que había caído al suelo y me la volví a colocar, saque ropa rápidamente y así mismo me vestí – sabes esperaba que te quedases así, quiero probar tu piel

_Cre-creo que hago un mal tercio aquí, vo-voy a darle mi respuesta a Will, Adiós – mi hermana se fue dejándonos solos, nuevamente, a Bill y a mí –

_Pino… no me has dicho nada, sobre lo que sientes, ¿Qué sientes por mí? – pregunto ¿nervioso? –

_Mira, es que yo, te odiaba hace dos días, pero entonces, paso algo y estoy confundido – respondí mirando al suelo sonrojado, _CREO QUE AMO A BILL, PERO ¡NO! No se lo diré,_ pensé con miedo a que leyese mi mente –

_Pues te voy a ayudar – se acercó a mí y me beso, posando sus manos en mis caderas y yo pasando mis brazos, rodeando su cuello, mordió mi labio y yo abrí la boca para dejar escapar un quejido y el aprovecho para meter su lengua, su lengua recorría cada espacio de mi cavidad bucal, su lengua choco contra la mía y empezamos una batalla de lenguas, la cual ganaba Bill –

_Mgh… Bi-Bill – decía entre el beso, nos separamos por la falta de aire, lo único que nos unía era un hilo de saliva – Bill – lo mire a los ojos y lo volví a besar, pero esta vez era un beso más necesitado, abrí mi boca dándole paso a la lengua de Bill que buscaba desesperada la mía, nuevamente una batalla entre nuestras lenguas, el rubio poso sus manos en mis muslos y me levanto para luego recostarme con cuidado en la cama, quedando el sobre mí, apoyado en sus codos y rodillas, enrede mis piernas en su cadera, rozando nuestros miembros, nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo unos segundos – Aun estoy confundido – dije sonriendo con picardía y este sonrío de igual manera y volvió a devorar mis labios, metió sus manos bajo mi camisa acariciando mi pecho –

_Me encantan tus dulces labios, Dip R – me separe bruscamente, este me miro y se tapó la boca – Pino, yo… yo es que – no lo podía creer estaba a poco de entregarme a este imbécil –

_ ¿Dip R? – pregunte enojado, el apenado se me acerco – Sabes ahora que volví en razón, me doy cuenta de que eres una mierda, me iba a entregar a una mierda como tú, creo que hasta follar con mi hermana es mejor, eres una maldita mierda, TE ODIO – abrió los ojos –

_Dipper… yo – no lo escuche más y me fue dejándolo solo, cuando ya estuve fuera de la habitación, rompí en llanto –

_Que estúpido pensar que él me amaba, soy tan idiota – me arrime a la puerta y me deslice, no podía creer que por un momento pensé en ser completamente suyo –

_ ¡Volví! – grito Mabel desde la planta baja –

_ ¿Quién es el muchacho? Mabel – pregunto mi tío Stan –

_Soy su novio, Will Cipher, mucho gusto señor Pines – respondió el muchacho –

_Vo-voy arriba – escucho pasos rápidos que iban subiendo las escaleras, me levante rápidamente y limpia mis lágrimas, camina hasta las escaleras y me encontré a Mabel y Will – Hola hermanito

_Hola Dip – saludo sonriendo con ternura –

_Ho-hola… ¿tienen que contarme algo? – los dos se pusieron nerviosos y desviaron la mirada – sé que están saliendo – suspiraron y Mabel habló –

_Bueno y ¿Cómo te fue con Bill? – dijo picarona, pero no duro mucho cuando vio mi expresión de tristeza, decepción y dolor –

_Él lo arruino ¿verdad? – habló ahora Will, asentí y me di la vuelta – ¿Está en la habitación? – me encogí de hombros, mientras mi hermana caminaba a la habitación, abrió la puerta y lo que se encontró es a Bill echado en mi cama con mi almohada en la cara – bueno

_Te parece levantarlo, cariño – dijo tiernamente sonriendo a su ahora novio, el asintió sonrojado, camino hasta la habitación y entro –

_Mabel… oye – camine donde ella y toque su hombro – ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

_Hace 4 meses – respondió sonriéndome –

_ ¡Y NO ME HAS DICHO NADA! – grite alterado –

_Lo siento – respondió con burla –

_ ¡QUITATE, NO SOY DIPPER! – grito Will, entre a la habitación, junto a Mabel y lo que vimos nos causó mucha gracia, Bill abrazaba sobre-protectoramente a Will – ayúdenme – me acerque a él y desperté a Bill para que soltase a Will –

_Pino – dijo somnoliento el rubio –

_ ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte aun con enojo por lo ocurrido hace poco –

_ Quiero hablar contigo a solas – respondió con un leve sonrojo –

_Bien, habla – dije sin mirarlo –

_Pero a solas.

_Lo que me quieras decir dímelo, pero ellos no se irán de la habitación – dije gruñendo –

_Pino – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, la pareja me miro y al parecer estaban incomodos por la situación – Bien, yo… lo lamento, no quería que te enojaras conmigo por el error que cometí, pero yo realmente te amo y por esa razón estoy de esta manera – dijo al borde de las lágrimas – No quería confundirte con él, es que eres idéntico a él… a excepción que tú eres más inocente y tierno – dijo lo último en un susurro, que supongo, quería que no lo escuchara, pero lo escuche, me sonroje –

_Hermanito, si enamorar fuese una carrera, ni el examen de ingreso pasarías – dijo Will con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –

_Jeje si es cierto, cuñado – hablo mi melliza –

_Bill… también te amo – susurre cerca de Bill para que solo el escuchara, me miro y sonrió de forma sincera -

 **Bueno hasta aquí, los amo con todo mi corazón y ya saben lo que deben hacer si les gusto! ;)**

 **Bye bye.**

 **Att: Meixy Soulan.**


End file.
